A Very Weasley Christmas New Years Eve
by BluLady
Summary: Part four of the series, rated m for language.


**A.N wow third update today, I'm so thankful I write everything before I start typing! It means my stories didn't die with my laptop (RIP) so anyways part four in my avwc series...also my entry into the twin exchange monthly challenge.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this universe do you really think I'd be sitting here typing fanfic?**

**JANUARY CHALLENGE **

Prompt:

_Snow_

_WWW Fireworks_

_Fiendfyre_

Pairing:

_Fred/Hermione_

Quote:

"_I'm not cleaning that up"_

"_Why me?"_

Theme:

_New Years_

**A Very Weasley Christmas: New Years Eve.**

"Mione are you home?"

Hermione smiled as Georges voice carried from the shop to their living room.

"Yes George I'm home."

Two identical sets o footsteps thundered up the stairs and two identical smiling faces burst through the door.

"Mione my love-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope."

"You don't even know what we're going to ask."

She sighed. "Fine, yes Fred darling what did you want?" she smiled sweetly.

"A good shag for starters" George quipped with his head in the fridge.

"Like you can talk"

"Oh contraire brother of mine, while you've been walking around moping about unrequited love, I've been shagging the lovely Angelina."

"Stop!"

They turned to her, surprised to find her still standing there. Usually she just walked off and left them to it.

"First stop fighting its distracting, really George your brothers ex girlfriend? And Fred just ask her out already and stop moping. Now what did you really want?"

"Oh nothing is ever that simple." George chuckled.

"But the reason we rushed up here wasn't only to gaze upon your beauty."

"We're having a new year's party tonight" George rolled his eyes cutting across his brother.

"What!? You're giving me just a few hours notice to throw a party worthy of the infamous Weasley Twins?" she looked at them in horror.

"Oh come on granger don't be such a-"

"Please Mione?" Fred elbowed George in the ribs. "We'll help, I promise."

"What about the store?"

"It's just people buying fireworks, Verity can handle it."

She nodded and pulled out a quill and parchment. "How many people have you invited?"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Luna"

"Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia"

"Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Blaise, Draco"

"Sirius, Lupin, Tonks."

"And eh whoever just heard his announcement in Diagon Ally"

Hermione looked at the list."Twenty people? Are you insane?"

"Pretty much"

She frowned at the list. It seemed as though someone was missing.

"We didn't invite them Mione" George shuffled nervously.

"Was that wrong love?"

"Oh...I guess not...i mean it's your party... anyways we're going to need food decorations and drink" Tetins rolled their eyes. She was in full organisational mode, there was no going back now.

"I think the theme should b winter wonderland."

"Why do we need a theme? Invite people throw them in a room with booze and a wireless taa daa you have a party!" George ranted pacing the living room. He knew the party was a bad idea. Hermione surveyed him over her parchment for a split second. "Ok Fred you do the decorating and George can get the drink."

George turned and walked out the door grumbling to himself. "So anal, hope for his sake it extends to their sex life."

"Eh Hermione, maybe you should do the decorating" Fred suggested warily. It was no secret Hermione was an awful cook.

"Ok fine" she sighed grabbing her coat and following George out the door, missing Fred's grin.

Nine o'clock rolled around and the flat was transformed. The shag carpet was transfigured into a blanket of snow and real fairies fluttered about lighting it up like an ice cave. Fred kept it simple with pizza and chips. George lined up the butterbeers and firewhiskey while Hermione explained how to make alcoholic slush puppies. The weird sisters played in the background waiting for the guests to arrive. The fire burned green and Ginny stepped out quickly followed by Harry. The twins hurried to embrace their sister while Harry pulled Hermione off to the side.

"Hermione, please I need your help."

Curiosity piqued she followed him out to the stairs leading towards the shop. What's wrong is everything okay?"

"Yes, no...Hel I really fucked up Hermione but I'm trying to ix it." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "Look I know I've been a right prat about everything lately, especial the whole Sirius thing. But gods Hermione you really scared me there for a while and I had no idea how to even begin helping you-"

"Harry stop." She cut him off. "I know you don't understand, I wouldn't expect you to, but you should trust me and have more faith in me than that. But that's not what you came here to talk to me about." She eyed him shrewdly. At least he had the decency to look ashamed and awkward.

"Well no. I just really needed to ask you to explain something to me."

She massaged her temples with her fingers feeling like she was back in Hogwarts. "Just spit it out Harry."

"Well you remember Boxing Day I went back to the Burrow and well....you were there you remember the scene it caused." He winced at the memory. "Well the Weasleys think it's a good idea to have a sympathetic pregnancy charm put on me. Bill and Percy even promised not to hex me into next year if I did...I agreed, only I don't really understand it."

Hermione looked at him and snorted with laughter. "Oh Harry you didn't. You should know better than to agree t anything like that without understanding. Well the cats among the pixies now. And for the record I agree with the idea wholeheartedly. If more parents did that to their sons, there'd be a hell of a lot less teenage pregnancies." She paused and sat on the top step. "A sympathetic pregnancy charm means pretty much what it says. Whatever Ginny is going through, you will go through. Morning sickness, cravings, heart burn, mood swings, weight gain... if she has it you'll have it. Fortunately for you, the spell wears off when she goes into labour.

"Why me?" Harry dropped his head into his hands. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither."

"I'm going to be a dad." He looked at her in shock.

"What gave it away?" she dead panned. "Come on let's get you inside daddy" she teased.

"So, are we good?" he gestured between the two of them.

"No Harry, we're not good." His face faltered. "But we will be." She promised with a reassuring smile.

Considerately more people had arrived in their absence. Blaise and Lavender were curled up on the loveseat while Draco warily took a slush puppy from the twins. Alicia, Angelina and Kati were a captive audience for Bill giggling and flirting outrageously. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way over to the twins. "Tonks owled. She, Lupin and Sirius had alternative plans." George shrugged handing her a slush puppy. Hermione nodded, she had expected no less.

After three vodka laced ice drinks, Hermione allowed Fred to drag her into the snowy cave to dance. She swayed gently against him breathing in the smell that was distinctly Fred. Fred rested is chin on her head at peace holding her against him.

The fire blazed green once more and an extremely pissed off Luna strode out dragging an irate Ron after her. "Say it and mean it." She hissed. "Because I swear Ron, I'll leave you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for calling you a whore" he muttered through clenched teeth. "Are you happy now?" he rounded on his fiancé.

"No, I am not happy Ron, I said properly. Apologise to Hermione now or you're not coming home." She threatened eyes flashing in anger.

"How am I meant to mean it when she's all over my brother like a rash-WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed from the floor sleeve under his nose to stem the flow of blood. Fred stood over him looking murderous. Ron stood up touching his nose in shock before launching himself at Fred knocking a table of drinks. The air was filled with shouts and punches.

"ENOUGH!" Fred and Ron shot to opposite sides of the room with the force of the shield charm. George held Fred's shoulder to keep him from lashing out again while Harry restrained Ron with difficulty.

"Ron get out of here before everyone in here hexes you into oblivion." Harry warned throwing floo powder into the fire. Ron muttered stepping into the fire and spinning away.

"I'm so sorry" Luna apologised following him.

Charlie glanced around the destroyed living room. "Thank god I'm not cleaning that up."

"Thanks Charlie" Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"How do you always manage to show up and save our arses" Ginny joined the hug.

"Yea, I'm sorry for stealing your limelight Harry." He joked.

"You're welcome to it" he shouted back breaking the tension. The party resumed around them.

"So Charlie, who would you rather, Draco or Harry?" George grinned handing him a firewhiskey.

"Neither sorry. I'm just not into the whole teenage angst thing. I prefer someone with a sense of humour, isn't that right Lee" he winked chuckling when the boy blanched.

"Right everyone get the hell out of our flat we're starting the fireworks" Fred called from downstairs hurrying everyone out the door.

The air was crisp and cold and the snow began to fall around them. The sky lit up in brilliant blues, pinks and purples. Pigs and dragons swooped past. Hermione gasped as with a roar the sky was filled with huge continuously mutating snakes, chimaeras and dragons.

"Don't worry love, they're just fiendfyre inspired." Fred murmured in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Everybody ready?" Bill called. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Harry dropped down to one knee as the chorus of "Happy New Year!" went up around the square, presenting Ginny with his mother's engagement ring. He mentally thanked Sirius when she nodded tearfully and fell to her knees to kiss him. The people who weren't joined at the lips cheered and wolf whistled for the happy couple.

Hermione seen none of this, however. As soon as the countdown reached three Fred had spun her around and crushed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait three more seconds. Happy new year Mione"

She wrapped her hands around his neck bringing his lips back to hers. "Happy New Year" she whispered against his lips smiling. It really was going to be an amazing year.


End file.
